The Hunter and The Hunted
by AJ92
Summary: Unknown humans have been roaming the city searching and capturing mutants. The turtles get involved of course and end up getting captured themselves. Thanks to a mysterious mutant they soon have trouble deciding who's the hunter and who's the hunted. (ON HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

**Quick chapter to a new story before I go to class**

Chapter 1

**? POV**

I stood up on a water tower looking over the city, watching as fully grown men with tranquilizer dart guns searched through the dark, garbage strewn alley ways for anything that moved specifically mutants, like me. Right now you may be thinking, trying to guess what kind of mutant I am. Well you're just gonna have to wait to know about that. I ended up getting mutated with my mother, father and three brothers when I was really young. We went swimming in a watering hole to cool off. What we didn't know was that it was apparently contaminated with some kind of mutagen. The next we knew we were walking, talking and acting like the humans were. Man, I miss my family

A low, guttural growl escaped my mouth. Gianna will pay for what she did to me and my family and I'm the one that's going make her pay even if it killed me. For now, however, I will take care of these people below me. Knocking them out would be too easy, but I'm not one for killing unless I absolutely have to. Sometimes it's something I regret, but I gotta seem like I'm somewhat humane even if humans don't think we are.

I jumped off the water tower landing lightly on all four paws on the rooftop below. My green eyes scanned the alley making sure there weren't others besides the four that were making their way deeper into the darkness. Oh, how I enjoy stalking my prey. I jumped right off the roof and pounced on the first one.

The hunter just became the hunted.

This was gonna be fun.

XXX

**Leo's POV**

My eyes snapped open after another failed attempt at meditating. For some reason I just couldn't focus. I let out a frustrated sigh and stood up. Why can't I focus? I shook my head and ran a hand down my face. Deciding not to think into it too much, I left the room and headed toward the kitchen to make some tea to calm my nerves. Splinter was in there doing just that.

"Hello my son" he greeted

"Hey" I said and sat down at the table

"Something troubling you?" Splinter asked sitting next me

"Nah, just a little out of it I guess. I feel like…" I trailed off

"Like what?" Splinter urged

"Like things are about to change around here"

"Well, my son, change can be good" Splinter tried

I chuckled lightly "Yeah, but with our luck it won't be good" way to think positive Leo

"Do not think so much into this. When the time comes we will be ready to face whatever comes our way" he assured

I nodded "You're right and I won't"

The teapot on the stove whistled signaling that the tea was finished.

"Tea?" sensei offered

"Please and thank you"

Splinter poured the hot dark colored water into two tea cups and handed one to me "Thanks" I stood up and walked out to the living room where Raph was sitting, watching TV

"Hey Raph, why don't we go out for a run later?" I asked since I knew he was probably gonna go out anyway

"Uh… sure I guess" Raph shrugged

"Cool, I'll go get the others"

Now it's not every day that I actually want to go topside for anything other than a training run, but something was eating at him and maybe going to the surface could help clear his head.

XXX

**I know it's rushed… sorry **

**Read and review**


	2. Chapter 2

**TMNTLittleTomboy****; Glad you liked it**

**Ninja Kitten; Wow you really must have nothing better to do. Do you really think that going around insulting people's work is really going to prove someone is ****"worthy" as you say, to stay on fanfiction. Do you even realize how stupid you sound? The only people who are unworthy of staying on fanfiction are people like you. So with that being said, you need to get a life bitch**

Chapter 2

**? POV**

I stood up on a rooftop after finishing off those humans. After straightening out my black vest and pants I began licking my paws that were caked with blood. I know what you're thinking and, no I did not kill anybody. They're just gonna have a few slash marks on their body that wasn't there before. I stretched out his limbs and my ear twitched to a sudden sound that came from my left. I didn't bother looking to see what it was instead I climbed off the roof and sat on the fire escape.

As the sound got closer I learned that it was laughter. I looked up and saw four figures fly over my head. I gotta admit, I got a little curious so I followed them. I couldn't figure out why I was following them… I just couldn't help myself for some reason. Keeping myself out of sight and at a safe distance I continued his chase. I flinched when someone smashed a glass window and the four figures froze, looking over the edge. One of them pulled out a weapon that looked like sword and jumped down to see what was going on.

I got closer to them, looking over them from the edge of the roof. They're… not human.

I growled when I saw more of those men standing in front of them. No, they can't fight them. They'll be taken away… I have to help them. I slid down onto the fire escape, listening as the arrogant men spoke

"Well, well we were expecting to find that damn cat, but I suppose you four will do nicely" one of the men said

"What are you talking about?" one of the figures asked

"Ready men" the leader of the group spoke again while aiming his gun. The others followed his lead

I better do something now so with a loud bang I landed on top of the dumpster grabbing the attention of everyone in the alley

**Leo POV**

I jumped out of my thoughts when I heard something land on the dumpster… or someone actually. I usually never get distracted so easily, but for some reason these men looked familiar.

"Shit, there he is. Take him down boys"

The men turned their attention to the shadowed figure and started shooting randomly. The shadow jumped and dodged easily making the men look like idiots. All fire ceased when the person they were looking for just disappeared into the darkened alley. There seemed to be no movement at all until…

"AAAAAH" one of the men was pulled into the darkness. The firing resumed soon after. I'm not sure if they were even trying anymore.

A low animal like growl emanated from back there before a body was flung out of the darkness. No cuts or bruises littered his body instead his chest had a bunch of those tranquilizer darts sticking out of it. My brothers and I stood shocked. He was just used as a shield… smart move.

Then in a matter of seconds the rest were down for the count when the shadow shot back with his own tranquilizer gun.

"Duuuude" I heard Mikey mutter behind me

Ì had a feeling he was still there so I muttered "Umm… thank you"

There was a long pause before the gun was tossed aside and he spoke "You're welcome" and with that he was gone. I'm not entirely sure what just happened or why these men seem so familiar to me, but I really feel like we shouldn't be a part of it.

"Guys, we need to go" I said "Now"

"Leo, what…?" Don started

"I said move" I snapped. I didn't mean it, but I was just getting this uneasy feeling that something was gonna happen

"Alright Leo jeez" Raph led the way home

Taking one last look around, I finally followed behind them.

XXX

Read and Review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Leo POV

_What is going on? Who were those guys? And why are they so damn familiar?_ I paced the length of my room as these thoughts raced through my head. I stopped in the middle of the room and sat down on the floor. _Alright Leo, calm down… meditate_. I shut my eyes and slowed my breathing down.

…**in and out… in and out…**

I was definitely feeling much calmer as I continued

…**in and out…**

It wasn't long before images flashed through my mind. They were short snippets, but they were so vivid. Old memories from when I was a kid. I remember…

Running alongside a mutant tiger, laughing and playing. We were best friends before…

…**in and out…**

Going up above ground for the first time ever and seeing those humans wandering around. Yes that's them, but who are they?

I remembered the mutant tiger protecting me when we were attacked by them. He shielded me

…**in and out…**

"Run away Leonardo. Run and don't look back" he wanted me to run… to abandon him. I never fully understood what was happening and he never really gave me a choice

…**in and out… in and out…**

"The Rebels will be the end of you pieces of filth" there was no face to the voice, but there was a symbol. A red skull with two shotguns forming an 'X' underneath it replacing the cross bones.

My eyes snapped open at that. No, it can't be… can it? I have to be sure, I have to know. I stood up and headed out of my room to see my brothers talking with Master Splinter.

"I don't know who they were Master Splinter, but they seemed really happy to see us mutants" I heard Don explain to him

"Whoever they were, it looked like they already have a friend" Mikey stated and I knew who he was talking about. I wanted to say something, but I had to be sure before I go warning them about this. First things first…

"Guys, I don't think it's a good idea for us to go above ground for a while" I finally said hopping down to the lower levels of the lair

"What? Why?" Raph growled

I ignored him continuing on "Those men out there are dangerous" I explained

"Like we haven't dealt with dangerous people before" Raph said "You need to chill out Fearless"

I answered with a very un-Leo like growl "Listen hot-head, you are not going above ground right now. Can't you just listen to me for once? Why do you have to be so difficult?" I snapped before I could stop myself

"My son" Splinter interrupted us before we started an inevitable shouting match "What do you know about these humans?"

_What can I say? I can't tell them the truth… but I can't lie either_ "Not much" _So it wasn't a total lie_ "I just don't think it's a good idea to go topside with those… hunters roaming around. I'm not saying we have to stay down here forever just long enough for them to get bored and move on"

"How long will that take?" Mikey asked

"I'm not sure Mike" I answered with a shrug

"My sons, heed your brother's warning. You may not return to the surface" Splinter stated firmly

"Well not alone at least" I suggested noticing Raph's annoyed glare directed towards me. I was used to this, he's always acted like this toward me

"Fine" he grumbled

Later on that night when everybody asleep I slipped out of my room and out the door. _If I'm lucky there may be more around the same area we were in earlier tonight. _

I took a breath and headed downtown. I had to be fast so I picked up speed. It was such a nice night to be out, it wasn't too hot considering the summer season and the slight breeze definitely helped a bit. _If I didn't already have a goal in mind, I would've stopped to lie around. _I stopped when I realized I had gotten completely lost in my thoughts and I had already passed where we were earlier tonight. _Jeez what has gotten into me? I'm so distracted._

I ran a hand down the length of my face, slightly irritated… okay so I was really irritated. I even failed to hear growling right away. It sounded like… a tiger. I looked up at a storage shed "Who's there?" I asked getting into a defensive stance, my swords drawn

The growling abruptly stopped at that "Leonardo" the voice spoke… _How does he know my name? _

"Come out now" I tried to sound threatening and it would've worked… on some street punk maybe. Instead the being keeping himself hidden behind the shed chuckled

"Oh Leonardo… are you really gonna act like that toward your surrogate older brother?" the voice spoke and my eyes immediately widened

"B…brother. Big brother" I mumbled my hands now at my sides still clutching onto my katana

He chuckled again "You don't remember… that's okay. It's been a long time"

"R…Raja…? Is that you?" I asked tentatively

He never answered and for a while there I thought he had left. Slowly he stepped out from behind the shed. Black and orange fur covering most of his body along with his white belly, his tail swished lazily behind him. He was wearing a black vest and black pants and those eyes, those piercing emerald eyes. _It's him… it's really him_

"Raja"

XXX

Read and Review


	4. Chapter 4

**Reigningspirit**; _Sure here ya go_

**Icecreampopstar**; That's _good, you know how I enjoy the unexpected_

**TMNTLittleTomboy**; _Oh yeah, that whole Raja thing. I totally did that on purpose since the guy was a tiger, I thought, hey why not_

In this chapter it goes like this

_Italics- Leo's thoughts and they are also flashbacks_

XXX-** this sign means the changing between the flashbacks and the present**

Chapter 4

**Leo POV**

"Hey little brother" Raja greeted with a warm smile

I stood frozen, for some reason… I just couldn't move. It was like I was afraid to get any closer to him, if I did then he would just vanish into thin air. So I continued to stand there as if my feet were nailed to the rooftop. I felt my eyes burning with tears and I refused to let them fall. My knuckles nearly turning white from holding onto my weapons so tight and I was vaguely aware that I was shaking. He must've felt my hesitation… felt my fear because then he held out his arms out toward me and said

"It's alright, little brother"

That was all I needed to hear and I suddenly felt like a little kid wanting to be held onto. I let my swords slip from my fingers, barely hearing them as they hit the roof, and ran into Raja's waiting arms. I couldn't hold back my tears anymore as clung to him.

"Y-you're alive"

I heard him give a short chuckle "Of course I'm alive"

"But… but I thought…" I trailed off flashing back to an old memory "I thought they killed you"

"Hey, you should know that it takes a lot more to kill me little brother" he held me at arm's length "What are you doing out here?"

I sniffled and wiped most of my tears away. "I… th-those humans, they were so familiar… I had to see if it was really them and then you came and saved me and my brothers"

"Yeah, but you didn't know it was me at the time" Raja smirked

"Raj…" I sighed exasperated "That's not the point"

"I know… look, now that you know that I am really alive you should head home… where it's safe"

My gaze met with his "No, I can't"

"Leo…"

"No" I nearly shouted "I won't leave again. The last time I did that you got hurt trying to protect me and they took you away"

"And I would do it again given the chance" he snapped catching me off guard. He took a deep breath "When I found out that the Red Rebels were heading back to New York. I was afraid because I knew that the only reason they were coming back to this city was because of you"

"Why me?"

"Remember our old friend, Tuck?" he asked

_Tuck, the big, muscular red haired guy that nearly beat you to death… yeah I remember, all too well. _

He continued on when I gave him a nod "Well he informed the big boss of a certain mutant turtle" he stated looking at me "And sent a lot of her men here to capture you and… if given the chance your brothers"

I stared, shocked by this information. I don't want my brothers to get involved in this, but I don't want to lose my big brother either.

"Look, I just don't want you to get caught in the crossfire. I don't want anything to happen to you" I focused my gaze on the ground as he placed both of his paws on my shoulders "Now go home"

I shrugged them off "No, I won't abandon you… not again"

"My, my you've gotten stubborn" he gave a short laugh before turning serious "You've never abandoned me. All those years ago, I told you to run. It wasn't your fault"

"Yeah well eight years ago I could barely fight. Now… I've done things that you would never expect"

"Leo…"

"Please, let me help you" I begged. _Oh man, now I've resorted to begging… I'm losing it. _

I didn't notice that Raja wasn't listening to me anymore until I saw his ear twitch then flattened against his head. He growled bearing his teeth at the new unseen threat. I also felt an unknown presence around us. Where it was coming from I wasn't entirely sure until…

_Psssssshhh _

"Move" Raja shouted shoving me to the floor. I sat up slightly dazed from my fall and looked up at Raja. He had a dart sticking out of his chest. _Oh no_

His knees buckled underneath him and he slurred "Run… Leo"

"Raja no" I shouted as the tiger collapsed unconscious. I was by his side in an instant "Raja?"

The next thing I knew we were surrounded by four or five men. "Don't worry about your little furry friend, turtle. We'll take real good care of him" one of the men said "Would you like to join him? It's a very special place for those like you. A place for your kind to roam freely"

"Yeah and a place for you damn humans to hunt us down like animals" I growled, eyeing my swords. They were just a feet from me

"Well, you are animals, aren't you?" the man smirked aiming his gun at me

"So sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not going anywhere with you guys" I told them "And you're not taking Raja"

"Wanna bet, turtle?"

It was my turn to smirk that time "Sure"

With that answer they started firing. I rolled out of the way grabbing one of my swords on the way up. I slashed at one of the guy's guns, cutting it in half then ducked when I heard someone shoot. All the darts hit his accomplice instead. I jumped up and my foot landed on another's face taking him out once his skull crashed into the ground. I took out the next two with quick split kick, one was out cold as his head hit the storage shed, the other, however, stumbled toward the edge of the building. I ran up and grabbed his shirt before he fell over. _Well, I couldn't possibly let him die like that… could I? _Before he had time to think about attacking me, I pulled him back up and kicked him in the back. The last one stood there shocked and I smirked at the look on his face. Walking toward him, I pick up my other sword on the way. I only stopped when he pointed his shaky aim at me.

"S-stay b-b-back, turtle" he stammered, firing one dart at me which I repelled with my sword. This guy must be new and apparently they didn't teach him what to do when the mutant actually fights back. This guy's lucky I don't kill. He suddenly decided to empty his gun on me. With a consistent twirl of my swords I deflected all the projectiles until I heard the distinct click signaling he was all out of ammo.

"BOO" I shouted and I swear the guy jumped fifty feet in the air… okay maybe that's an exaggeration, but he jumped pretty high. He tripped over his own feet trying to get to the fire escape

I took a quick look around to make sure no one else was around before putting my swords away and heading back to Raja. I rolled him over onto his back and pulled the dart out of his chest and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw the slow rise and fall of chest "Alright come on bro, let's get you out of here" I carefully moved him over my shoulders in a fireman's carry and headed for the manhole at the bottom of the alley.

XXX

I shifted Raja's weight on my shoulders so I could type in the code to the lair. Once the doors opened I headed inside and set Raja down on the couch. I then went up to my room for a pillow. As soon I exited my room Raph just walked out of his. "Leo, what are you doing?"

"It's nothing Raph" I answered simply and continued to the lower level of the lair. I know Raph must've caught a glimpse of someone lying on the couch because then he asked "Who's that?"

I sighed "Go get the others, there's no use in repeating the story over and over"

Raph grunted his response and started his task

My family was soon around me probably all asking the same exact question in their heads "Leonardo" Splinter finally spoke "Who is this?"

"And why'd you bring him here?" Don asked

"Because he's my friend" I replied kneeling by the couch

"Oh come on Leo, I'm sure you've just met the guy. You don't even know his name"

"I've known him since I was eight years old and his name is Raja" at that answer everyone remained silent, urging me to continue with my explanation. I took a deep breath "Raja and I met by complete accident because he was being hunted down by those humans that we ran into earlier tonight"

"Who are those guys anyway?" Raph asked

"They call themselves the Red Rebels. Mutant hunters" I answered "And before you ask, yes there are other mutants besides us and him" I nodded my head toward the unconscious tiger "Plenty of others" he continued on "Anyway, I was exploring the tunnels when I first saw him"

XXX

_Eight year old Leonardo wandered the sewers. He had actually gotten bored in his own home and decided he wanted to go exploring… with Splinter's permission of course. With the only rule being 'Stay close' Leo headed out. _

_He went out as far as he was allowed to go when he heard a noise just a little bit further ahead. Curiosity struck him, he had to find out what it was. He slowly moved toward what sounded like rumbling. Once he stepped on something it was too late to turn back because Leo soon found himself lying on his back with a young tiger sitting on his plastron, bearing his teeth._

_"Who are you? What do you want?" the tiger growled. Even though his growl sounded more like a cat Leo was still scared _

_"I was just searching around the tunnels when I heard a noise. I wanted to see what it was" Leo said quickly _

_He lowered his muzzle toward me and started sniffing. After a few seconds he backed away "I'm sorry for attacking you like that, but when you stepped on my tail you kinda startled me"_

_"It's okay and sorry for stepping on your tail. I didn't mean it" Leo sat up_

_"No problem" he started walking off in the other direction_

_"Hey wait, I've never seen you before. What are you doing down here?"_

_"I needed a place to hide" _

_"From who?" Leo asked curiously_

_"No one you should concern yourself with" he stated vaguely "I hope you never meet them"_

_As soon as he said this, voices and footsteps were heard overhead. One female in particular was yelling out orders to the others. The young tiger seemed to cower at the voice and backed away further into the shadows of the tunnel_

_"Hey wait" Leo called softly "Where are you going?"_

_"I must go, I have to hide" _

_"Then come with me to my home"_

_"No, I can't and it's best if you get out of here too" _

_"Will I see you again?" _

_The question seemed to catch him off guard "…Sure, come back here tomorrow night. I'll try to come back" _

_"Okay, my name's Leonardo, but you can call me Leo"_

_"I'm Raja"_

_"Alright Raja, see you tomorrow"_

_"Right"_

XXX

"After that we kept meeting up for weeks… whenever he had the chance at least"

XXX

_Leo waited a long time for Raja to show up and soon thought that he wasn't gonna show up. He was proved wrong when the manhole cover moved out of the way to let someone in. He climbed down the ladder after replacing the cover back on_

_"Hey Raja" Leo greeted_

_"Hi"_

_"How is it up there?" Leo asked suddenly _

_"What? On the surface? You've never been up there before?" _

_"No, my father says it's too dangerous"_

_"That is one smart father you've got there" Raja said with a chuckle_

_"Come on, it's so boring down here"_

_"But it's safer" Raja explained when he saw the look of disappointment in Leo's eyes, something inside of him caved "… Alright maybe I'll take you up there one night, but not now"_

_Leo sighed and remembered he was holding a plate in his hand. "Oh yeah, I have a slice of pizza for you tonight" every time they met up Leo would bring something for him to eat considering he hardly ever gets the chance to_

_"Thanks" he graciously took the chipped plate from him and took a bite of the cheesy pizza "So tell me more about your family" he started up a conversation_

_"Well, I've told you about my sensei and Donnie and Mikey" _

_"Right, now what about your other brother. What was his name? Raphael"_

_"Right. Well… to make things shorter we'll just say he's a stubborn pain in my shell" _

_Raja laughed at that "He's that bad?" _

_"Sometimes… yeah. Some days are better than others"_

XXX

"Really Leo? Stubborn pain in the shell" Raph asked and even caught the slight hint of a growl in his voice

"Yep and you still are" I answered completely unfazed and continued on with my story "I never understood why he always wanted to know so much about you guys, until I decided to ask him one day"

XXX

_"Hey Raja, can I ask you something?" Leo asked_

_"Yeah sure of course" _

_"You always ask about me and my family, but what about you. Where's your family?"_

_The question seemed to upset him. He pulled his knees up to chest "They're gone, they were taken from me" _

_"You mean those rebel people that you told me about… they killed them?" _

_"Yes" he soon had this forlorn look in his eyes "My mother, father and three brothers… all gone and all I could do was run away. I remember hearing my mother's voice, telling me to run and never look back. They needed me and I ran" tears welled up in his bright green eyes at the painful memory, but he quickly rubbed them away "I have nobody now, I'm alone" _

_Leo didn't know what to say after that. All he could think to do was hug him. Raja's body tensed at the sudden contact "That's not true Raj" Leo whispered "You have me, I can be like your little brother if you want"_

_"Thank you brother" he mumbled into Leo's shoulder_

XXX

"In a way, I was the only family he had" I said looking back to Raja

"Did he ever take you above ground like he said he would?" Mikey asked

I looked back at him and smiled "Yeah, he did"

XXX

_"Come on Leo" Raja said once he showed at their usual spot_

_"Come on… where?"_

_"You wanted to see what it was like above ground right? Well now's your chance" Raja headed for the ladder_

_"Really? You mean it?" Leo asked excitedly_

_Raja laughed at his enthusiasm "Yeah now come on"_

_Both young mutants climbed up the ladder rungs and out onto the ground of an alley way. Raja replaced the cover and looked to Leo_

_"Not exactly what I was expecting" Leo said rather disappointed _

_"Well duh, that's because you don't have a good seat" Raja said, crouching in front of him "Climb on" Leo climbed onto the older mutant's back "Hang on tight" and with that short warning. Raja climbed onto the fire escape leading to a rooftop where Leo could get a clear view of everything_

_Leo stared up at the skyscrapers towering over him and at the bright lights shining "Wow" he exclaimed _

_"Nice isn't it"_

_"Yeah"_

_Raja sat up against a storage shed and Leo automatically followed suit. "Thanks for this"_

_"No problem" they sat in silence for a while before he spoke again "Leo, I need you to promise me something" _

_"Sure anything"_

_"Promise me that you'll always protect your family"_

_Leo gave him a questioning gaze "What?"_

_"You have to protect your family. I don't want you to end up like me" _

_"Raja…"_

_"Just promise me Leo" _

_"Alright… I promise"_

XXX

"Then…" I shook my head sadly "that was the same night we were attacked"

XXX

_Raja's head perked up and Leo noticed his ears twitching "Raja, what are you hearing?"_

_"We have to get out of here" Raja stood_

_"What?" Leo followed him _

_"Run" he shouted, leading him back to the manhole cover in the alley_

_By the time the cover was open and they were inside. Leo felt someone grab the back of his shell "Oh what a nice looking reptile we got here" Leo automatically started kicking in an attempt to get the man to let go "And you're a feisty one too. Gianna will love you" the man towered over them at an intimidating height of almost seven feet. He had red hair cut short and huge body builder muscles with the rebels tattoo on his right arm. He had piercing hazel eyes to go along with his intimidating figure. _

_Raja growled and unexpectedly pounced, slashing up his face with his claws. The human dropped Leo giving him a chance to leave._

_"Run Leo" Raja shouted "Run and don't look back"_

_Leo hesitantly headed away just in time to hear the human yell "You'll pay for that freak"_

_"As long as you keep your hands off my friend, then I'll keep paying for it, Tuck" _

_Leo stopped and even though Raja said not to he turned back just in time to see the human kick his friend into a wall. Raja couldn't help but let out a yelp as his body slammed up against the cold bricks. He managed to lift is head high enough to see Leo standing there staring "What are you doing Leo? Run away" Leo continued to stare and he noticed the new slash mark along his jaw and near his eyelid._

_"Shut up freak" the man called Tuck said while giving Raja another boot to the gut, but he refused to stay down. He forced himself onto his hands and knees only for Tuck to stomp down on his back. Raja looked up one last time at Leo, begging him with his eyes to run away before he finally passed out. _

_Leo watched the whole thing happen and felt his heart breaking. Forcing himself to move his feet, he backed away slowly as he watched the man carelessly and effortlessly sling the young tiger over his shoulder and climb the ladder._

XXX

"I never saw him again after that. I even went back to our usual spot to see…"

"Wait" Raph interrupted "You went back?"

"Yeah, I went back. I thought maybe he somehow escaped and he would come back"

"Is that why you were so upset when we were kids?" Don asked remembering how he heard Leo crying in his room once

"Yeah, I mean now that you heard my story. Can you blame me?" I asked them

"No, I guess not" Don shrugged

"But I had to get over it because I made a promise. Maybe things could be different now that he's back"

"Well apparently not since he's still being searched for" Raph said

"Look, I know they're still out there looking for him, but I have to try to get things back to the way they were" I glanced at Splinter and awaited an answer

"Very well Leonardo" Splinter spoke after a long while "He may stay as long as he needs"

I let out a breath I wasn't aware I was even holding "Thank you sensei"

Splinter nodded his head and stood up, heading back to his room and Raph did the same.

"Dudes this is so cool" Mikey cheered

"Is he safe to be around?" Don asked unsure

"Of course he is Don." I told him "Why do you ask?"

"Just wanted to know in case we should be cautious. I mean, you remember how Leatherhead was when we first met him"

I nodded understanding "Don't worry Don, he's harmless… to mutants at least" Leo told them confidently "Now go back to bed. The effects of the dart he was hit with should wear off in a few hours"

"Alright" Mikey said "Goodnight"

"Night"

Don and Mikey headed back to their rooms. I stayed behind and fell asleep next to the couch with my head resting on my arm.

XXX

Wow this chapter was longer than I expected… oh well the more the merrier

SEE ALL YA'LL NEXT YEAR WITH A NEW CHAPTER

HAPPY NEW YEARS… EVE


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Raja POV**

The first thing I became aware of was that I was lying on something soft, which was weird because I thought I was captured for sure, there's no way that they would be nice enough to lay me down on something soft… unless it was grass. Ugh, I'm thinking way too much just open your eyes.

I groaned as I forced my eyes open and waited for my blurred vision to clear up.

"Hey Raja" I heard Leo's voice and automatically felt a little panicked. I thought that the rebels got him too "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine," I groaned again finally got a good look around "Where did you take me?"

"I brought you home"

I sat up quickly "What?" I could feel my heart beating a little bit faster than it was originally supposed to "I'm in _your_ home?" I asked

"Yes" Leo said

I got up off the couch so fast that I think it actually scared Leo.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked slightly shocked

"I have to go" I said quickly

"Why?" he stood up with me

"I… can't risk staying here. I'm sorry. You and your family could be in danger"

"They won't find you here" Leo assured

"You don't know that Leo and besides I have to lead them out of the city… away from you"

"Why? So you can disappear for another eight years" Leo snapped

"This is for your own good" I stated calmly

"No it's not" Leo fought back

"Leo…" I stopped only because I felt someone looking at me

"Um… hi" Mikey greeted awkwardly "Am I interrupting something?"

Leo sighed "No Mikey, it's fine. What's wrong?"

"I just wanted to know if you guys wanted breakfast since I'm up"

"Uh yeah thanks. Would you care to join us Raja?" Leo asked me, glaring steel daggers my way. The kind that could make anyone cringe, however, I didn't falter. I only sighed

"Alright, I'll stay for breakfast"

"Awesome" Mikey cheered and ran into the kitchen

Leo had a short stare down with me. He was angry, no doubt about that and he had every right to be. "I'm sorry, but as soon as I finish eating, I'm going"

That isn't what happened though. Through breakfast I talked to everyone like I had known them forever. I was specifically talkative with Leo's younger brother, Mikey. He seemed like the type to get along with just about everyone. Even their sensei enjoyed my company… at least that's the impression I got from him... I don't know he could've been faking it for his son's sake. The only one who seemed stand offish was Raphael, but I ignored that. If I remembered correctly then he doesn't really get along well with others that easy. For the first time in a long time I felt like I was part of a family and being a part of that family only made me all the more protective. I had to go, I couldn't stay.

I sat down next to Mikey as he played his video games. He tried to get me to play a couple times, but I kindly refused. I've never really played any since I've been on the run my entire life. Leo's lucky to have a family like this and what kind of person would I be if I messed that up. I stood up off the couch and turned toward the exit. Before I could even head out someone called my name.

"Raja"

"Yes Master Splinter" I said back, turning to the old rat

"Come with me" was his simple reply before he headed to what I guessed was his room. I followed without question. I stepped inside and knelt down in front of him "Where were you going?"

That's not the question I was expecting "I… I just have to go. I can't stay here"

"Why is that?" he questioned, his dark eyes boring into mine

"It's for his own good. I don't want anything to happen to him" I tried explaining "He's the closest thing to a family that I've got since…" the thought of my family just twisted my stomach into a knot. I forced myself to continue "And then meeting you and your other sons, it just made me even more afraid… more worried. I don't know what'll happen if I stay here"

He eyed me curiously before speaking again "I understand your intentions. If you wish to leave, then we will not stop you"

"You can't exactly say that for Leo. He'll try to stop me" I stood up "So I have to leave now. Thank you for letting me stay here Master Splinter"

"It was no trouble at all"

With that said I took my leave. It was time for me to go. I left Splinter's room and walked right by Mikey who hadn't moved since I got up. He can really get into those.

As I headed toward the exit I heard someone else call my name. I froze yet again and turned back to see Leo and Raph staring back. This time I didn't let that stop me and I continued to make my way out of their lair. The footsteps behind me were the only indication that Leo was indeed following me.

**Raph's POV**

I growled as I watched Leo run out after that tiger. I headed back to the dojo that me and Leo had just come out of and began my assault on my punching bag.

Who does this guy think he is? It's bad enough that he put my brother in danger when they were kids… now this. He wants to go. Why can't Leo accept that?

XXX

You learn a little bit about what's going through Raph's mind at the whole situation

Read and Review


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

**Leo's POV**

"Raja, hang on a second" I called after my friend. He didn't stop, instead he picked up the pace a bit "Raj" I sped up as well easily catching up with him. "I'm a ninja, I can keep up with you"

Raja suddenly stopped in his tracks. I guess he finally decided to give up trying to escape. "Go home Leo"

"No" I snapped back stubbornly

"Leonardo…" he growled

"What? You think using my full name is going to scare me" I said "I'm not leaving, I can't… I won't let you leave again" I stared at the ground

He turned to face me at that point as I continued "I've already lost my brother once and I'll be damned if I let that happen again" my hands balled into fists "Please let me and my brothers help you"

He shook his head "I want to, but I can't. These people are dangerous"

"So was the Shredder"

"The who" Raja asked confused

"A maniacal alien hell bent on destroying his enemies and we beat him so many times that I've lost count. We've taken down gangs, the mob and other ninjas, stopped an alien invasion, gone to other planets and alternate universes. We've been to the future… the future Raja"

Raja chuckled at the little rant "It seems you've been busy the past years I've been gone"

"Yes and if I can get through all that, then I can handle a few humans" I said confidently

"If only it were that simple" Raja said sadly "You're _my _little brother. I'm supposed to protect you"

"And you can, but I can help you so you won't have to worry so much" I offered

"I appreciate that Leo, but it's better off this way"

"No… I…" I was cut off when Raja suddenly hopped off the building we were standing on. "Raj" I sighed. I followed him to the bottom. He was crouching down in front of something, I couldn't see what it was, but that wasn't my concern right now

"Please understand Leo. They could take you away… away from your home, from your family and I don't want that. That's why I have to be alone" his voice was solemn, but for some reason that didn't stop me.

"Damn it Raja, you're not alone anymore" I shouted at him. He froze in his place "Whether you believe it or not it's the truth"

Raja's muscles became tight and clenched his fists. I instinctively backed away from him when he growled. I've never seen him angry before and something tells me that I'm not going to enjoy it. I should've kept quiet. He suddenly turned to look at me, eyes narrowed and I swear they were getting darker. "You… think I want to be alone?" he asked, menacingly "You think I want to spend every waking moment on my own?" he shoved me back a bit "Well you're wrong… dead wrong. I hate it, I hate being by myself, but do you know what I hate even more? Do you know what scares me?"

I decided that now wouldn't be a good time to talk so I let him continue

"Watching a loved one get hurt, or worse" he answered much calmer than before "I can't watch that again, Leo. Don't you get it? I'm afraid… no, I'm terrified. Don't make me go through that again please" he begged

"I-I" I stuttered and swallowed the lump that began forming in my throat. It all became clear to me in that instant. He just doesn't want to repeat what happened in his past. I sighed "I… understand Raj"

"Thank you… now head home" he ordered walking away

"I get why you want me to stay away, but…" I paused when he turned to look at me "I just can't do that. I'm sorry"

Raja let out an aggravated groan "Leo…"

"I'm sorry Raj, I can't do it in good conscience. You made me make a promise years ago remember?" I asked "You made me promise to always protect my family and I have"

Raja tried to ignore me and tried to walk away, but I was much faster in my reaction this time. I moved in front of him "And I will continue to do so. I will protect my _entire _family and that includes you"

There was a long awkward silence between us as our gazes locked. It seemed like forever before Raja finally spoke "… Forgive me Leonardo"

I raised a curious eye ridge and before I knew it I felt a sharp prick in my shoulder. I saw that Raja had been the one to put a dart there. I wobbled as my vision blurred "Raaaja?" was what I managed to slur. My legs all of a sudden couldn't hold me up anymore and they caved underneath me. I don't think I hit the ground though. I looked up and saw Raja looking over me "I'm sorry" that was the last thing I heard before blacking out

XXX

**Read and Review**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ever so slowly I came to my senses. Ugh, being drugged sucks. My vision was still blurry so I had no idea where I was. All I knew was that I was lying on something soft. What happened anyway? I rubbed my eyes as I tried to remember everything before passing out.

Raja… he did this. He really doesn't want me to help… can't say I blame him. He wants to protect his younger siblings and he's willing to do whatever he has to, to make sure we're safe. He sounds exactly like me. I chuckled. I guess I learned from the master.

I sat up as my vision cleared up. Finally getting a good look around I noticed that I was in an apartment… an abandoned one I guessed from the thin layer of dust covering most of the furniture. I got up off the couch with a sigh and climbed out the nearest window. When I got onto the rooftop and realized where he was, he began his trek home. He became lost in his own thoughts as walked absentmindedly. I didn't hear anyone calling my name until someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned half hoping it was Raja, but it was only my brothers… heh, I'm saying that as if they're not important at all.

"Bro, where have you been?" Raph asked "You've been gone all night."

What? I have? It was then that I noticed the first signs of sunrise. I sighed and spoke "Forget it Raph, let's just go home."

"Where's Raja?" Don asked curiously. Like Mike and Splinter he had also become quite fond of my old friend

"He's not coming." I stated vaguely leaving out the entire conversation he'd had with him.

"Oh forget him Leo," Raph said, putting a hand on his shoulder "Who needs him?"

I shot him a stern glare, but before I could say anything… "Raph…" Don scolded smacking him upside the head.

"Ow" Raph looked back to his younger brother shocked. Don never did that, they were usually reserved for Mikey and even that's rare.

I shrugged Raph's hand off and my hands balled into fists. I continued toward home ignoring my brother's calls, when suddenly I heard a roar. There's only one person who roars like that. On instinct I followed where it was coming from and apparently my brothers heard it too, I could hear them following. I found myself watching a fight between more red rebels and Raja.

Raja saw me and quickly shook his head stopping me from advancing any farther. I turned away from him and headed away. "Come on guys, let's go home."

"But… what about Raja?" Mikey asked

"I said we're going home" I snapped at him. I probably scared him. "Now hurry."

Raph was a little too eager to oblige and followed me without further question. It wasn't long before I heard a shout. Mikey was on the ground unconscious, Donnie went down soon after. I swore internally and went to stand by my fallen brothers before we were surrounded by dozens of men and women.

"Just so you know, I blame your friend for this." Raph muttered to me

"Quiet down Raph" I pulled out my swords and began my attack. Slicing through the human's dart guns and kicking them away. I spun around sticking my leg out for a roundhouse kick to the face of another one. I back flipped out of the way of oncoming projectiles, listening as Raph took down any coming his way.

As I took down the last I was fending off I turned to meet a big, beefy hand to the gut. The wind was knocked right out of me and I collapsed, gasping for air. The same hand grabbed me by the throat and lifted me up off the ground. I held onto the arm to relieve some of the pressure on my windpipe.

"LEO! No…" Raph's last word was slurred right before I was able to see him collapse. Damn! They got him too.

"My, my how you've grown" the big, burly man stated with a chuckle.

I looked into the eyes of the man and my eyes widen a bit. Those hazel eyes, the slash marks on his face it's… Tuck. I would've voiced it, but he was kind of cutting off most of my air supply so I stuck with a hard glare.

"By the look on your face I'd say you do remember me" his grip tightened around my throat cutting off my oxygen supply completely.

"NO!" I heard Raja roar and made to attack the large man "Put him down, Tuck"

"Nuh-uh-uh." Tuck waggled his finger on his free hand right before he was surrounded.

I couldn't hear anything after that. Everything seemed muffled as I started blacking out. Just as soon as I used up the reserved air in my lungs actual oxygen was able to fill them again. I felt myself being thrown through the air for a second then I hit the ground hard.

"Leo" Raja shouted running toward me and holding me in his arms. He lifted my head up so I could breathe better "Breathe little brother." I heard the gentle instruction.

"Let's move out and take the turtles with us." Tuck ordered.

Raja's head snapped up to the big man and he growled "No, you'll leave them alone."

"Sorry, can't do that" Tuck shrugged "My job is to collect mutants and last I checked," he eyed me "they are mutants too." It was then that I figured out what was going on. Raja was going to go with them, they were going to take him away and Raja was hoping that they would leave us out of this.

Another growl escaped him, then he looked down at me. I gave him a short nod. I would go with him… it's not like I was just going to sit back and watch him get taken away again. Besides it would be kinda difficult for me to get all three unconscious brothers home… even if I refused they would mostly likely kill them "Fine" I could tell that this was the last thing he wanted, but he had no other choice. "Take them too… but they stay with me at all times, do you understand me?" he growled.

"Whatever," Tuck shrugged "Round 'em up boys."

The men around them began stripping the unconscious ninjas of their weapons then picking the actual mutants up. Leo and Raja both stood "Give them your weapons, Leo."

"What?" the thought of giving away my precious swords actually hurt just as bad as the multiple times I broke them.

"Just trust me, Leo"

With a sigh I removed the sheathes from my back and handed them over. I was shoved forward toward the fire escape. At the bottom was a truck with the back doors wide open. I sighed, I had no idea where they were taking us. I took one last look at Raja and he gave me a reassuring nod. The fact that he's going to be there with us did make me feel a little better, but this whole situation still worried me. This was going to be one long trip.

XXX

**Alright not the best, but they had to get captured somehow.**

**Read and Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow sorry about the wait. School got me all messed up. So sorry if this is too short for you guys. My apologies.**

Chapter 8

**Mikey's POV**

Groaning I managed to crack my eyes open, but everything was blurry and bright making me shut my eyes again.

"Mikey?" I heard someone say. It sounded like Leo.

I chanced another try at opening them and managed to catch a blur of blue and green. "Easy bro, your vision will clear up soon."

"I hope so," I groaned "Cause I'm getting dizzy."

I heard Leo chuckle at that. "Don't worry bro, we're safe for now. Just relax."

For now? What did he mean by that? I guess I'll find out soon enough. After a couple more minutes everything was clearer and I sat up slowly. Where are we? We were in a forest, that much I knew, nothing but trees that went on for miles probably.

"Um… Leo?" I asked, watching as he helped Donnie to his feet "Where are we? And what happened?"

"While you guys were knocked out we were sent here to this remote forest that apparently no one knows about except for the rebels." Leo answered, letting Don lean on him lightly as he regained his balance.

"What happened to Raja?" Don asked and I unconsciously looked around us for our feline friend.

"Cat boy probably ditched us to avoid getting captured again." I heard Raph mumble gruffly he must've just woken up and heard the last question. I shook my head at that. I have no idea what Raph has against Raja, but whatever it is, it's kind of annoying now.

"Raph," Leo scolded then sighed "He went to get us some food."

"Awesome, I'm starving." I cheered standing up quickly… a little too quickly cause I immediately started wobbling. Leo left Don alone to come and help me. "Whoa, way too fast."

"Gee, ya think." Leo smirked at me. "Raj, told me to warn you that what we have to eat out here probably isn't what you're used to having so…"

"No problem bro, as long as it's edible then I'm good."

"Well, it's edible alright," Raja came back into view holding onto some fish that he caught "As soon as we cook it… unless you want sushi then that's completely up to you"

"It'll do for now bro." Leo said

I heard some kind of noise come from Raph, it sounded like he was growling… wow, really Raph? Leo sighed and rubbed his temples "Here let me help you, Raj." Leo grabbed the fish out of one of Raja's paws. "Mikey," Leo asked me "You think you can get some wood so we can get a fire started."

I hopped up eagerly "Sure."

"Take someone with you please and don't go out to far." Raja ordered as he neatly cut into the fish with his claws

"No problem." as I passed by I grabbed Donnie by the arm and we both headed out into the forest. Don stumbled a bit as I forced him to follow me.

"What made you take me?" Donnie asked when we were out of ear shot "I thought for sure you'd take Raph with you." He began grabbing at the first sticks that he saw.

I looked back at him "What? I'm not allowed to take my loving, smart, older brother with me to do a simple job?" I asked feigning hurt.

Don sighed "No, that's not it. I just thought that you would've brought Raph along to somehow irritate him."

"Well… normally yeah I would have, but… Raph has been… kind of…" Mikey trailed off trying to find the right words to say. He didn't want to bad mouth his older brother.

Don stopped what he was doing when Mike never finished "Go on Mikey, you can tell me what's bothering you."

"Fine…" he looked back down the path to make sure no one was there then lowered his voice. "haven't you noticed that Raph has been a little obnoxious since Raja showed up?"

"Oh, so you noticed too, huh?" Don said.

"How could I miss it?"

"Hey, you can be obnoxious too." Don chuckled.

"Yes: I am obnoxious and yes: I can also be rude. I will not deny this, but at least I'm nice about it. The rudest thing I've done was burp… really loud. Does that hurt anyone? No." Mikey vented "The most obnoxious thing I do is play pranks. Does that hurt anyone? No… nothing except maybe their pride… if anything the only one who gets hurt while pulling pranks is me cause you guys don't know how to take a joke."

"Okay Mikey, getting a little off topic here." Don pointed out

"Right sorry. My point is… why is Raph treating Leo's friend like he's nothing? Acting like he shouldn't be here with us." Mikey started grabbing at some sticks and branches. "Now if the roles were switched, Raph would get pissed off, leave the lair, give Leo a hard time and throw tantrums just to get his way if he couldn't hang around his friend." Don nodded in agreement and Mikey continued "But because Leo has a friend… a friend that he hasn't seen in eight years might I add. He's not allowed to be around him. Is this what Raph is trying to tell us right now? I'm actually getting ticked off for Leo."

Don had to admit Mikey had a point "Jeez Mikey seems like you've been thinking this through for a while."

"I tend to do this a lot… I just never say anything to you guys."

Don looked genuinely hurt by this.

"Now, now don't look at me like that." Mikey said "Sometimes I just can't go to you with my issues… and instead of holding it all in until I finally snap. I vent."

"But if not to us then to whom?"

"April sometimes… and some other people."

Don raised an eye ridge "Some other people?"

"… I have a life outside of you guys, you know." Mikey said quickly

"Bu—"

"So do you think Raph is in the wrong right now?" Mikey asked quickly to change the subject.

"Yes… I think he is." Don sighed

"Good… well I feel better. I think we have enough wood, let's head back." Mikey quickly walked passed him to avoid anything his brother had to say.

XXX

"Oh Raja, how good of you to join us again in my little game." A woman spoke to the screens lined up in front of her. Her violet eyes connected to the four turtles and the tiger enjoying their fish lunch. She flipped her long red hair over her shoulder "You won't be getting away this time."

Just then Tuck made his way in. "They are ready for you whenever you are, Gianna." Tuck's massive body dwarfing Gianna's as he went to stand next to her.

She leaned gently against the desk behind her "Let them finish eating, it's not much of a game if they're so easy to capture."

Tuck shook his head and smiled mischievously "Whatever Gianna." then started to leave.

An evil smile curled at her lips "Oh and Tucker." He froze and turned back to look at her "do whatever you want with the turtles, but leave Raja to me."

"As you wish…. sister."

XXX

**Read and Review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the delay. I kinda don't have a computer so I've been using my brothers when I can so… just take what I can give you. There's no telling when I'll have updates.**

Hunted 9

Don POV

Night had cast a dark shadow over the forest we were forced into. Stars and the near full moon were the only sources of light we had. If Raja hadn't told us that we had to keep moving I actually would've stayed to admire all the stars that surrounded us. Hey, what did you expect from a city bound turtle?

Raja said that we had to keep moving to stay alive around here the Rebels like to hunt more at night while the mutants sleep. I shuddered at the thought of being killed in my sleep.

"You alright there Donnie?" Leo asked. I guess he noticed.

"Oh yeah, sure. Never better." I answered coolly.

"You sure." he asked, not convinced.

"Yeah, just tired." I lied

"Well we have been walking for a while." he called Raja who was leading us through the dense forest "Hey bro...? Mind if we take a break."

"Yeah, sure, but only for a couple minutes. We have to keep moving."

"Where exactly are you taking us?" Raph snarled

"Easy there Red. I'm taking you to shelter. Further into the forest there are a lining of caves that'll keep us safe... er." he answered unfazed by Raph's attempt at scaring him. "From there we can plan an escape."

"Great." Raph growled sarcastically.

"You got a better idea… little brother?" Raja asked and you could just tell he was smirking. I guess he knows that Raph doesn't like him.

"Don't call me that!" Raph shouted.

"Why don't you make me bro?" Raja asked. I stood frozen, I never saw anybody stand their ground against Raph and still keep a level head. I looked over to Mikey who gave me an uneasy look.

"Raph, Raja please." Leo finally interfered. "Let's not do this now. Raph can you just listen to Raj, he's trying to help us."

Raph shook his head "Whatever"

Leo sighed and continued to speak quietly to Raja. "Hey guys, I'm okay now we can keep going." I said.

"Right, let's go." Raja continued forward. It felt like forever before Raja stopped again and growled.

"Raja, what is it?" Mikey asked cautiously.

"They've started their hunt…" he turned back to us. "And they're behind us… they're close."

We turned back down the path we had just come from. "Run." His voice was low.

"What? No." Leo refused

"Leonardo, you have to trust me. Take your brothers and continue along the path, I want you to go into the first cave you see and wait for me. No matter what you hear I want you to stay there and wait."

"What about you?" Leo asked.

"Don't worry about me Leo, I'll be fine. I'll hold them off."

Leo hesitated before agreeing "Let's go guys."

"I don't run from nothing." Raph said as he stood his ground.

"Well, you do now, so move." I grabbed Raph's elbow and ignored his protests as I followed Leo down the path. Once we heard rapid gunfire our pace automatically sped up.

"Guys look, there it is." Leo pointed to the rather large cave off to the side and quickly headed toward it. Leo made sure it was empty before we went inside and had a chance to catch our breaths. The gunfire didn't let up. It was the only thing that kept Raph quiet. Then... silence.

Leo stood by the entrance searching for his friend. After a while he finally said "I'm going after him."

"Leo, no" Mikey spoke up. "He said to wait no matter what we hear, didn't he?"

"You're right Mikey, he did." Raja reminded as he entered the cave with a new weapon slung over his shoulder "I'm glad someone was listening." he patted Mikey's head affectionately.

"Are you alright?" Leo asked.

"I'm fine little brother" Raja reassured setting the new gun up against the cave wall.

"Where did you get that?" I asked

"One of the Rebels had it. No more tranquilizer darts from now on. It just got real."

"What now?" Mikey asked curiously.

"For now? We're gonna have to stay here for the night. I'll take first watch. Make yourself as comfortable as possible."

**Raph POV**

Hours later my brothers were fast asleep. They had no problem putting their lives in Raja's hands. I still didn't trust him though and I have my reasons. I yawned.

"Shouldn't you be asleep Raphael?" Raja asked me without looking at me.

"I ain't tired."I replied

"It doesn't sound like it. You're not used to pulling all nighters like I am. Just go to sleep, everything will be fine."

"Don't tell me what to do." I said

He shrugged and sighed "What is your problem Red?"

I stood up "My problem is you. You think you can just show up outta nowhere and take over."

"I'm not trying to take over anything. I'm just taking care of my friends. Since when is that such a horrible thing to do?"

"Since you got us into this mess in the first place."

"Hey you can't put all the blame on me now can you?" He started "The only thing I've ever wanted was for Leo to be safe, but he's so stubborn. I never wanted this to happen to any of you. I was trying to prevent this." he explained. "You've got to understand that Red. Leo is like a little brother..."

"He is not your brother." I growled. How could he think that he was one of us?

Raja gave a low chuckle. "Wow, jealous much."

"I ain't jealous of you."

"Whatever you say Red, but I think everyone has noticed by now."

"Noticed what?"

"Wow, jealous and a little dense, never a good mix. Look I'm sorry that you feel threatened by me, but right now I'm all you got if you wanna get outta here safe and in one piece. I'm here to watch over you four not to babysit every time you wanna throw a temper tantrum." he replied calmly. I hated that he was so calm right now. It pissed me off. Everything about him just pisses me off.

XXX

**Read and Review**


	10. Chapter 10

Again sorry for how late this is. If anyone is still reading this then enjoy.

XXX

Chapter 10

**Raph POV**

I woke up to sound of voices the next morning. At first I thought it was those rebel guys again, but I soon recognized them. It was Leo and Raja. I don't think they noticed that I was awake.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" Leo asked

"Only a little." Raja answered with a yawn. "Someone had to keep watch overnight."

I turned to look at them then. They were both sitting at the entrance of the cave, it looked pretty dark outside still, like it was going to rain.

"Why didn't you wake me up? Or one of my brothers?" Leo asked.

Raja reached up and gingerly patted Leo on the head. "It's fine little brother. I promise."

Leo pushed his hand off his head. "Stop that, I'm not a little kid anymore."

"Yeah, I know."

Leo sighed "So what's the plan? Whatever it is, we'll follow."

"Well three out of the four of you will."

"Don't worry about Raph. I'll take care of him." Leo reassured.

"Yeah, you could try. I wish you luck."

I decided now was a good time to show them that I was awake. "Why are you two talking about me?" I growled.

Leo automatically tried to protect him "Relax Raph, it wasn't anything bad."

"Can it Leo, I heard the whole thing." I said. "Stop taking his side."

"I'm not taking sides."

"You see, this is the issue." Raja said standing up to face him. He was as calm as ever.

"The issue is that you took over and you're trying to turn my brothers against me." I accused.

Raja chuckled "Is that what you think? You think I'm trying to turn your family against you. You, my friend, are acting insane."

"We are not friends." I stated firmly.

Raja raised his hands up in surrender. "Okay fine, we're not."

"Guys, what's going on?" Mikey asked finally waking up, along with Donnie.

Raja ignored him. "We don't have to be friends, but you have to know that we are not enemies either. All I'm trying to do is help you. Why is that so hard for you to understand?"

"No one asked for your help. We were doing just fine without you and we don't need you now."

"Now hold on Raph. None of this is his fault." Again Leo was defending him. "I should've listened to him when he told me to stay away. So if anyone should be blamed for our situation, it should be me." I growled at him. "And you're thinking that he's turning us against you, but honestly you're doing that on your own. I can't believe how jealous you're being right now."

"Leo…" Raja said.

"I ain't jealous."

"Oh really, that's not how I see it. Ever since Raja showed you instantly rejected him. What did he do to you that was so bad?"

I couldn't find any words to say.

"I thought so. You'll leave Raja alone from now on and you'll listen to what he says."

"Like hell I will, Fearless." With nothing else to say, I left, running out into the rain that had just started pouring.

**Leo POV**

I watched as Raph ran out into the pouring rain and I couldn't bring myself to try and stop him. I turned to my other brothers. They seemed speechless after what just happened.

"Are you alright?" Don asked me.

To be honest, I wasn't entirely sure. "I'm fine." I said.

"You shouldn't have done that." Raja spoke up. "Your brother is in danger now. I'll have to go after him."

"Forget it, just leave him." I said still too angry about what just happened.

"You don't really mean that, do you Leo?" Mikey asked worriedly.

"I think we all know he doesn't." Raja placed a paw on his shoulder. "Isn't that right little brother?"

"You're right." I answered after a while. "I didn't."

"Good." Raja pushed me toward my brothers. "Now that that is settled, I've got a turtle to find." Raja picked up his new weapon and headed out.

"Wait, we can help." Mikey offered.

"I know you can Mike so right now all I want you to do is make sure your brother stays here. We all know hard headed he can be." Raja smirked. "Do you think you two can manage that?"

"Raja…"

"Don't Raja me, Leonardo. Stay here until I get back." He ordered.

I wanted to say something else, but two hands covered my mouth. "We'll make sure he stays put." Don reassured.

"Thank you." And then he left too. _They both better come back, that's all I know. _

XXX

Next chapter, Raja goes turtle searching.

Read and Review.


End file.
